a new addition
by scarlet tribe
Summary: ok lame title yes. But this is a story about a girl joining up with the gang. SH has a temper and an attitude that could give Daryl a run fo rhis money, but she still has respect for others. Like rick, she is looking for a family member but she isnt quite as lucky. As she joins the gang and goes through nightmares with them, she will find her sister. alive? and what about Daryl?
1. Chapter 1

Walking dead

I trudged though the damned woods. I was so tired I just wanted to fall down and sleep. I could barely stay standing. I had barely escaped Atlanta. Luckily I dodnt get bit. They didn't even touch me. However I had punched through a glass window and shredded my arm, probably dislocated my other shoulder and to top it off, fallen down at least two flights of concrete stairs. Probably broke a few ribs. I was out of amo, out of food and out of water. God please help me!

The moon was raising higher in the sky. It was almost midnight. My stomach growled. I can't even remember the last time I ate. My vision was going fuzzy. My arm was driping blood and my legs screamed in protest. Keep walking. Just keep walking.

God, please help me!

Some one please help me!

A root decided to reach up and trip me. I landed on my face and sat there screaming profanities. I lied there and breathed. I was so tired. I heard something or someone walking through the woods. I didn't care if I died or not. I was done. Besides, what did I have to keep me going?

_MArrie Anne. _I heard the name ringing in my ears. The name of my baby sister. I had to find her, make sure she was ok. I sure as hell could not do that dead, or worse. Mustering up as much energy and strength I had left and stumbled into a sprint. I ran through the woods, running no where in particular, just away. I heard the thing or person start running as well. I ran, my blood trying to pump faster and my vision going hazy. I didn't even realize I had fallen off a cliff until I was…well falling.

A scream erupted from me in shock as I plummeted towards a lake. It was deep enough that it didn't kill me yet but I gasped in shock and my body twitched. I feel myself float down and sink deeper, the quiet and peace of being in water calming me. Then the need for oxyegen sent a painful amount of adrenaline through me. I struggled to go up but I didn't. I watched as my blood tainted the water, illuminated by the beautiful full moon. I struggled and fought and as my lungs were screaming my body tried to get air. I coughed and water flooded my lungs, I coughed more. I was drowning. It was a horrible feeling.

Apparantly my efforts were not in vain as I suddenly felt my finger tips break the surface but for some reason I could not get any farther. My vision darkened and my body was shutting down. I could feel myself slipping and I closed my eyes, not being able to see anymore. And I just started to sink back to my watery grave.

I don't know how long I had been under but it felt like an eternity.

I felt something wrap around my arm and something else around my hand. I felt as if I was being pulled upward. Maybe I was going to heaven. No, I don't think its supposed to feel like you are lying on wood in heaven. I could be wrong.

I opened my eyes to see blurs and I heard men's voices shouting and a woman, maybe two.

I slipped into darkness for a few minutes but came back. This time I felt pressure being added to my chest and air being force painfully into my lungs when the pound on my chest was not happening. I still heard people yelling.

I felt a hand strike me on the face, kind of like when you try to wake someone up. I couldn't breathe. I felt more pressure on my chest then more air. It hurt so bad.

And I slipped back into darkness, seeing the moon shine brightly.

I came back as I felt some one patting my face and pressure on my chest. I heard someone, it sounded as if they were muttering motivationaly. As I felt more air forced into my lungs I felt a searing pain in my chest, m lungs and my throat as water came gurgling out of my mouth as I tried to speak or breathe. More water kept trying to escape. To try and get the water out I tried to get on my side and roll over. I was too week but felt steady hands help me. I coughed and hacked up all the water, finally making it on my hands and knees. I coughed everything up and eventually started thowing up everything I didn't have in my stomach. Acid burned my throat as I gasped for air.

Completely exhausted, I collapsed on the ground, making sure to keep my face away from the vomit. I saw people coming for me and two kneeling infront of me. I heard the trying to talk to me. I couldn't understand them. I tried to tell them to just leave me be but I doubt they could understand me.

With one long exhaling breathe I breathed out one word before falling into a darkness of exhaustion this time, not death. I was so tired and I just lie there, breathing, thanking God for this miracle and breathing in the sweet air.

"Tired."

I heard voices, muffled by a wall. Some were demanding, some were trying to get people calm, one was pissed. There was an argument. Something about a brother?

I fell back asleep.

I woke up again, still groggy nd looked around. I was in some RV. And I was in a bed. Where the hell was i?!

I lept out of the bed and wobbled. Icoughed a bit and fought to stand and move forward, to the door. I wanted answers. And who the hell dressed me? Where were my clothes?! I ws wearing baggy guy sweatpants and a ripped shirt. The sleeves had been ripped off. I had no shoes or socks. Where the hell was my gun.

I stumbled out the door furious!

I looked around to the people who were doing odd things. Laundry, cooking, relaxing. It looked like a camp ground. I glared at them all. I did not want to be involved with people again. Wel maybe I did, but I was still full of adrenaline, desperation and anger, so when a man with thick curly hair placed a hand on my shoulder I turned, swung and punched him square in the face. I tried to bck away fom him, ready for a fight and he just looked at me with indignation. He took a step orward and I stepped back, fist raised.

Someone came up behind me and pinned my arms to my sides and lifted me off the ground. I screamed at the person to let go and tried to kick them. They put a hand over my mouth to try and silence my cursing. I bit down hard.

They kept there hand there and I kept kicking and bitting. I heard their voice in my ear. Its southern drawl clear. "Clam down, please. We aint gonna hurt you. We jsu need you to stop screaming and you need to not attack my friend." I stilled.

"If I remove my hand, will you be quiet?" I nodded. He removed his hand. "He's your frined now, give it a few weeks, you will be wishin' you let me beat his sorry ass." I said as I wiggled out of his grip. I turned to se another man with slightly curly blondish brown hair. I glared.

"Let's start on a new page. My name is Rick. And yours?" I opened my mouth to come at him with some snarky remark but instead I bent over and vomited. I threw up everything I didn't have again. It hurt so bad, vomiting nothing. I needed water and a bit of food. I was dehydrated and starved. I could probably count my ribs. If I didn't get water soon, I was going to slip into a coma and die. Aint no body got time for that!

I felt a hand on my back. It was Rick. I may not like people right now, but Rick is fine by me. I can tell he is ok. He has a sherrif outfit on. And he is tryin to treat me with respect even after I attacked his friend.

"Dakota. Nice to meet you." I say as I stand back up. "Nice to meet you. Now, I know you are probably scared. I promise you, you are safe. Can you trust me on this?" I nod and vomit again.

"c'mon man please stop puking." Some Asian kid complained.

"How about you and I switch places and then you can complain you piece of shit." I bit at him. I heard some one chuckle. Rick pulled me to the fire pit and and sat me in a chair and a bottle of water in my hands. "sip slowly now."

"I now how to drink dumbass." I bite at him. Then I realized I should not be yelling at him. I shigh and apologize. He gives me a small smile, pats me on the shoulder and walks away.

He walked over to his friend and I over heard a discussion about getting someone back from the city. Losers, if he was there, he is dead now. Not a chance.

Next chapter soon! The beating and meeting daryl.


	2. Chapter 2 beats

Walking dad part 2

I sat near the fire with the bottle of water. Two blondes walk up and sit with me. I eye them wearily. The younger looking one hands me a plate. On it is baked beans and some form of meat. I look at it with caution.

"It's squirrel. Not much but enough." The older one says. I look at them and they stare back, waiting for me to eat.

"Eat. It's not like we poisoned it." The younger one said said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. I slowly lift the beans to mouth and eat it. Never thought beans would taste so freaking good. All too soon the beans were gone and i looked at the plate. A slightly sad expression crossed my face. "I wouldn't be able to have more would I?" i ask hesitently. THey laughed and the older one got up and took my plate with her to get me food. I didn't expect to getmore. I didn't expect kindness. Hell I didn't expect to be alive! I stared after the older girl.

"SO what's your name? I'm Amy. ANd that was my older sister Andrea." Amy says. I look at her. THese people haven't killed me yet, infact, they are trying to kepp me alive. "Dakota. Nice to meet you. And um, thanks for the food." i say with a nod. AMy smiles. Her older sister rejoins us and hands me the food. No more squirell and a little bit of beans. It's gone in seconds. I felt a small pain in my stomach. Must have eaten too fast. THe girls laughed good naturdly at my hunger. "When was the last time you ate?" ANdrea laughed.

I know she was messing and was only partially serious, but still i told her the truth. "A week ago I think." THey shut up quickly. "DOn't worry, I'm fine. I had a few crackers the other day. And i had water until two days ago." I say as I reach for the water bottle.

"Are you on your own? were you traveling with anyone else?" Andrea asked.

"It's...complicated." I put the water to my lips. THe water tastes good but then Everything I had just ate came back up. I got out of the chair and sat on my hands and knees. I quickly stopped throwing up.

I felt a hand on my back as the girls leaned over me in concern. "Woah you ok?" Amy asked. I nodded. "Body isn't used to food yet. Ate too fast."

I got back into the chair. I drank water slowly. "Sorry for the waste."

"DOn't worry about it. We have too many beans if you ask me." andrea said with a small smile. I returned the smile.

we sat and talked for a little bit. I got to know the group. I also learned they left a man's brother back in the city. THe man was out hunting so he doesn't know yet. THat would be one hell of a shock.i met some more of the group members. RIck, Lori and Carl were very nice. As was Dale. Jim was a quiet, gentle soul. Shane. THere was something...off about him. It made me uneasy. Glen was a good kid.

I noticed i was in different clothes. I looked down to see pink pants. Pajama pants and a blue tanktop. The blue i can handle. THe pink, not so much.

"WHy am i wearing pink?" i ask. THe girls laugh.

"THose are mine. CArol is washing your clothes today. We are all going down later to do laundry. YOu should come. It's kinda fun." Amy invited. I nodded. better than sitting here.

"WHo is Carol?" i asked. they pointed over to a group of three by themselves. Carol, SOphie and Ed. I could tell what was going on there very easily. Hell i lived it for a few years. Maybe i could help her. I should talk to her about it. Or maybe Rick. "SO is there anything else i could wear? I dont thin i should be working in pajamas." i say, trying not to offend anyone. they jsut laugh. THey could tell i wan't fond of pink.

"I have an extra pair of shorts i could lend you." andrea said. she got up and went to get them. Amy smiled and left as well. I sat and finished off my bottle. I felt alot better but still alittle hungry. Maybe I will be able to eat during dinner.

I left to go change. When i exited the RV, i walked over to Lori to ask where everyone had gone.

"Most people are just chilling for now. The girls won't be going down to wash until later. how are you feeling?" lori asked.

"Im alright. Feeling better than yesterday. CAn't hold down food very well though." i informed her. She assured me i would be able to eat better soon.

Carl and Sophia had come over. They started begging Lori to take them walking in the woods. I laughed. "I could take them if you want. I just need my gun back."

"YOu wouldn't need it. ANd you shouldn't be going too far. You are still too weak. No offense."

"None taken." i responded. Jacqui had come over and offered to take the kids walking. They went off. I walke dover to the RV and climbed up. I shared a few words with dale.

"So what are you all doign about the missing man?" i ask. Dale sighs. "Well, most likely a few people will go save him or at least see if he is still alive."

I sigh. I refrain from pointing out how unlikely his survival is. Dale picks something up. It was my gun. Polished like new. He hands it to me. I take it gently and find it was loaded as well Im shocked by the group's kindness.

I just stare, mouth agape. "Well, your welcome." Dale says with a smile. "Sorry, still not used to people being decent."

"WHy? did something happen to you? how long have you been alone?" he asks with interest and slight concern.

"Nothing to worry about. I have been alone long enough to miss the company of people." i sy with a small smile.

He opens his mouth to ask more questions but a cry sounds out of the woods. It was from the kids. I see people dash into the woods and Dale and I are runnig as well. I had to stop to throw up a little. I waved dale to go forward.

After my stomach settled i sprinted as fast as i could. I caught up to Lori to see everyone was ok but follwed Amy and Andrea to see if everyithng was ok.

I looked over there shoulders to see that the guys were beating the shit out of the walker adn arrived just in time to see it decapitated. I felt my stomch lurch at the sight and smell. "Oh man." amy said. Andrea looked at me. "YOu look pale you ok?" i nodded.

There was a rustling and out of teh woods came a burly man armed with a crossbow.

"Aw man. Been trackiing that deer for miles." he starts cussing out the walker and kicking it.

"What if we cut around this part here?" he asks.

"I would not risk that." shane says. "Waste. GOt some suirel though." i felt another lurch in my stomach at the thought of food. Then the walker's head started to move and try to bite someone. SHould have kicked it like a soccer ball.

"C'mon people, don;t yall know nothin!" he shoots the walker dead in the eye. I felt bile rise in my thoat. "It's gotta be the brain." He pulls the arrow out and i turn around and dry heave and thow up anyting left. I need to start eating before i die.

"Jeez. Ain;t you seen a walker before? wimp." he mutters to me as he passes. he walks into my shoulder a bit with his red neck attitude. I stand up, furious at being called a wimp. "Fuck off you ass hole." He whips around. "What'dyou just say?" he asks as he gets nearer. "You heard me you prick. Or are you as deaf as you are dumb?" i spit out at him. A tense moment passes befoe i turn and dry heave everything i didn't have in my stomach.

"Pathetic." he mumbles. "Asshole." i shout before dry heaving again.

Once i managed to stop, i walked back with AMy, Andrea and Shane. "Ma'am, i suggest you watch what you say to Daryl. He's not the most gentlest of people."

"trust me, i can handle myself." i retort.

"Not if you keep throwing up everything you eat." amy says with a smile.

"We are goign to make you some more beans and you will be keeping it down." Andrea said. Shane had gone ahead. When we got back to camp, I saw Daryl in a choke hold. I would have laughed but the man did lose his brother. I may be cold, but i am not heartless yet.

I watch teh debate on wether or not they should go back to get this Merle person. I learn alot about the people. I like Rick. NO matter how horrible a person is, he will still be willing to help people. Shane is still questionable.

After they leave, the girls pile everything into Ed's truck and we made our way down to the lake. It was a gorgeous day. And i had managed to keep down the small amount of food and water i got before we came down.

WE sat washing laundry and just talking. Coments on the division of labor came up I just laughed and kept working. SOmeone had to keep Carl entertained. WHy not Shane?

Then we started listing things we missed.

"Oh how I miss my maytg." Carol said. I miss my benz, my setnav..." Andrea complained. ""I miss my coffeemaker… with that dual drip filter and built in grinder, honey…" Jaqcui said. "mmmm i miss music. Amy Winehouse, Linkin Park anything." I contributed.

"Yea, we could use some music. YOu know rehab? by Winehouse?" Andrea asked. I nodded and started singing.

"THey try to make me go rehab, but i say no, no, no.

Yes I been black bu' when i come back you'll know know know.

I ain't got the time, but if my daddy think im fine,

they try to make me go to rehab but i wont go, go, go."

Some of the other girls started singing with me. We didn't get very far because we all started laughing. "I miss my computer, texting." amy said.

"I miss my vibrator." my jaw dropped and eyes got big. We started chuckling. What really made my day was when Carol agreed.

"What's so funny?" ed asked. "Jsut swapping horror storries Ed." andrea called.

"This ain't no comedy club. Nor is it some dumbass singin' lounge." he said pointedly at me. I glared at eh sorry son of a bitch.

We went back to working. Adrea was about as comfortable as me with head hanging around. "there a problem ed?"

"Nothin' that concerns you. Get back t what you're doing." Exasperated she dropped her brush into the bucket. I let out a sigh. This was going south very quickly.

ANdrea got up. "Tell you what Ed, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here!" she said as she chucked it at Ed. I got up. I knew where this was going. ANd i knew i could handle it. No way Im lettinghim lay a hand on anyone. He tosses it back to andrea. "aIn't ma job lil missy."

"and what is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigaretts all day?" andrea retoted.

SHe kept at him, he came back at her. He told CArol to get up and go with him. I put a hand on CArol to keep her down.

"Ed, she needs to stay with us. She has no need to follow you around. So you can mrch your fatass back and go smoke yourself to death." i spit venemously at him. He glared at me.

"DOn't think i wont knock both of you on your asses just cause you think your so edjucated, you useless bitches."

I marched up to him. "I'd like to see you try." I challenged I heard people tellign me to back off, even andrea was getting concerned.

I felt a hand go across my face and my head snapped to the side. Everyone froze and i heard Ed chuckle. I snapped my head back and spit the blood that was in my mouth at him. It hit him in his face. He raised a hand and tried to hit me again. I cought his wrist, twisted it and punched him square in the jaw. He took a step back and i went to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist nd threw me back and onto the ground and kicked me in the gut. He went to kick me again but i rolled and got back on my feet. I could hear the girls flipping out and i saw shane had looked to see what was going on. I ran at Ed to try and land a hit again. I had punched him in the chest and he wheezed for a second. He pushed me back to the ground and kicked me in the stomach tehn the head then the chest. I coughed, suprised there was no blood. THe kicking stoped. I rolled over to see Shane beatin the shit out of Ed. I hd expected something but not this bad of a beating. I almost felt sorry until i felt bruises forming and blood running from my lip and a cut under my eye.

A hand was pulling my up. It was Amy. Jaqcui took my face in her hands as Amy went to carol. I felt her prodding t my face. I felt dazed. I strted nodding off. Jaqcui gently smacked my cheek a few times. "Hey now, stay with us. No going to sleep. C'mon." she said as she helped me back to camp. With one last look at Ed and am convinced he won't be hitting anyone ever again.

* * *

hey everyone. sorry its been so long. hope this one is ok.

lemme no wat you think. DOnt worry darl wil come and save the day soon :) and they will actually get along better soon too. promise!


	3. Chapter 3 rush

I was feeling better from everything that had happened while doing laundry. I was also back in my own clothes. The group that had left wasn't back yet though. Amy and Andrea had gone down to fish. I am glad they will be bringing more food, but im a little concerned because I don't eat fish. Fish never sat well with me. I will try it again though. I climbed up the RV to talk to Dale. He seemed a bit bored.

"Hi Dale. How are things going?" I saw as I sit. He smiles and responds.

"Well enough. A bit concerned the guys are not back though. And I am starting to get a bit concerned about Jim." He looks to me for a second before continuing. "He was right. You do bear a resemblance."

I leaned away from him with an odd look. "The hell you sayin old man?"

"HAha forgive me, it's just that Jim had said you look like his sister. He was right you do look like her." He explained. "Where is Jim?" I inquire.

"He's up there, digging." WE both looked. I could see him digging his heart out. He must be dehydrated. "We should go get him water."

Dale nodded and off we went.

5 mins later…

"That was not ok." I say to Dale. HE nodded in agreement. Jim wouldn't accept the water. WE needed ot tell the people. He could very easily get heat stroke.

WE walked up to the group to tell them what was going on. Sadly we had to kill the mood. Everyone was so happy over the fish.

"Hey guys…I think we have a problem"

We had tied Jim to a tree. I didn't think this was the best way to go about it though. WE decided o give him some water. I walked up with Shane. I took the bucket of water and helped Jim drink. i wasn;t really paying attention until everyone started to leave. "I'm going to stay wiht Jim, keep him company."

WE sat there for bit. Just studyign our feet. I fianlly spoke.

"So, Dale said i look like your sister?"

he nodds "Yea."

Silence.

"What was her name?" i inquire. "Janice."

"My mother's name was Janice. What was her last name?"

"I don;t know. SHe left the family to marry a man we all disliked. Didn't like him, didn;t trust him. WE tried to warn her but she married him anyway. Never spoke to us again." he finished.

I sat there and looked at him. "Was his name Richard?"

"I think so, why?" he asked

"He was my daddy. Janice was my mom. Died when I was 17. YOu're her brohter?" i ask.

"Yea. That means i have a niece." he said happily. "A second chance." I smiled and nodded.

"YOu actually have two. Maerrie Anne is my baby sister. I had lost her in the begining. Im still looking for her."

He nodds. "YOu will find her. I may not know you as well as i should, but I can tell you are strong and determined. YOu will find her, i promise you that."

I offer a sad smile. "Uncle Jim, how could you possibly be able to kep that promise." he msiles softly back at me. We sit there and enjoy each other's company, you would think we would be more emotional. But we were still in shock wiht everyhting that we couldnt really show how excited and happy we were. WE sat, mostly in silence. I told him about what had been goign on in my life before all this. He wasglad i had made it to college, even if it was for two years.

We hadn't noticed how late it was until Shane came over and told us supper was ready. He untied Jim and Shane and i helped him up.

"SO you mean to tell me, that Jim is your Uncle who you had never met before? how does that happen?" ANdrea had asked during dinner.

"He is my mother's brother. She never talked to her family or even spoke of them because she didn;t get along with them. Apparently she didn't listen when her family tried to stop her from marrying my father."

"That's horrible, they should have been accepting of whoever she loved." amy said. I shook my head." Not this man. THis man was a huge prick."

"How can you talk about your own dad that way?" Carl asked.

I turned to him with a small smile. "Im not as lucky as you are I never got the caring dad like you. My pa beat me very chance he got."

"How did you get out of it?" Carol asked.

"I had enough one day so I punched him in the face, grabbed my baby sister and ran." I answered honestly but with some humor. "On a more pleasant note, who cooked the fish?" i ask.

Lori answered. " I did, why?"

"THis is the best fish i ever had, and i hate fish." That got the group laughing. THen we started to talk about Dale and his tried to sneak off and go to the bathroom but failed. Everyone here was so kind (mostly) that i found it hard not to get attatched. Maybe i could be a part of the group here.

"Are we seriously out of toilet paper?" i hear Amy say. I turn to look at her but then see a walker coming up to her. "AMY!" i scream but its too late, the walker bit down hard and by the time amy had gotten it off her, the damage was done.

After that, all hell broke loose and everyone was runnign and screaming. I saw Shane get lori and Carl behind him.

"Get to the RV" i heard someone were going off everywhere. Luckily i had enough sense to grab the hatchet that was against the fire wood and swung it at a walker's head.

I backed up and swung at anything that came near me. I kept backing up until i bumped into a truck. I stood my ground. I didn;t have to worry about anything sneaking up behind me now that my back was covered. I swung and swung and swung. I tried to push off the truck to get enough momentum to kill one walker. I was getting tired. THe lack of food adn all the hits to the head must have been getting to me. My reactions slowed and i felt dizzy. A haze was staring to cloud my vision. I swung at a waker and killed it after two blows to the head. I wasn't watching my right side to when walker grabbed me, i turned to swing and i hit it in the fce, bu ti had also started to fall. It landed partially ontop of me. THe smell sucked.

I lie there fro a minute and tried to get it off. I head someone shouting my name, I trun my head to see Lori shouting.

"Hey!" i hear as someone grabbed my arm and hoisted me up. "Hey! C'mon!" He said as he got me to my feet gruffly and quickly"Im fine." i say. I dont think he heard me because he was too busy shootin walkers.

I covered the right as he got the left. We killed as many as we could.

By the time it was over, i was covered in gore nd the nasuea was coming back. Some people counted the losses the rest of us gathered back over to the fire to make sure our loved ones were alright. Jacqui came over to me and grabbedmy face gently. "Sweetie look at me. are you alright? Jim said he saw you fall."

i nodded."Yea just tired from everything. Lost my balance. No bite." she sighs in releif and steps aside for Jim to give me a gentle hug. I tense up at first but return it. "you ok?" i ask him.

"Yea are you?" i nod.

"How did you get out of that?" he asked. "THe one guy helped me up and we kinda had to work together, the one wiht the crossbow?"

"Daryl?" he asked. I shrugged not really knowing if that was really his name. THen i remembered i needed to thank him. I looked to see he was leavign the small clique of guys and heading towards a tent. I ran up to him and tapped him on his shoulder. He spun and snapped "What?!" i took a step back, offended.

"Sorry, just trying to thank you!" i saw rudely.

"Yea whatever, don;t mention it." He said gruffly. I stare indignant at the attitude. He stares back. THen i realize, that they hadn't returned with one more person. They didn't find his brother, eihter that or he was dead.

"Im sorry about your brother." I say quietly.

"don't be. THat son of a bitch aint dead yet. Toughest man i know. He stole the truck, thats why we were so late." he explained in his southern draw.

I nod. "where do you think he is?"

"hell if I know." he turns. SOme reason i felt i needed to say more.

"Im glad your brother is alive. ANd Thanks again for saving my ass." he nods. "Don't mention it. Night."

"Good night." I say as i turn and head back to the camp.

I sat by the fire all night and even until dawn. I nodded off a few time but woke up several times. I got very little sleep. THe small peace we all had found had been shattered in just a few minutes. Lives had been lost, and our camp ground was no longer safe.

What the hell do we do now?

* * *

hey i know its short and poorly written and knda rushed, but i really need to get this part out of the way. i swear the next few chapters will be loads better. Especially at the cdc.

thank you all so much for reading and i hope your days are going extremely well. I love you all!

-Scarlett

p.s. please reveiw! i love to hear your ideas, opinions and veiws!


	4. Chapter 4 bites pt1

Walking dead four

Burying, leaving and Jim

I sat by the fire all night, I don't think I really got any sleep. At the crack of dawn some of the guys got out of their tents and got to work. Rick went of with a radio and the guys started to take care of bodies. After a few more minutes I picked up the ax I had been using and walked over to see what I could do. Seeing a group of three (Shane, the Hispanic man and Jim) I walked over and asked to help.

"Hey anything I can do to help?" I say swinging the ax onto my shoulder. Shane eted me up and down real quick before asking "Are you sure you're up to it, little miss?"

"I'm not little. Yea I'm fine. What do you need me to do?" I say firmly. Jim smiles at me, almost a sad smile. "What we are doing is taking an ax or something to the brain and separating them into piles. The walkers over there to burn and the people from our group are going to be buried so they go over there." Shane had said. I nodded and went to work.

We worked on cleaning up the camp for a while. Andrea still hadn't moved, or spoken. I looked at Adnrea and Amy. I felt so bad. She was one of the first people to talk to me. And she was so goddamned young. Marrie Anne isn't even that old. What are the odds she would still be alive, if Amy didn't make it?

"Y'all left ma brother fo' dead! Had this comin'!" I heard Daryl yell before he walked over here.

"Let's go Jimbo. We got work to do." He said as he passed Jim. AS he passed me he nudged me as he walked back "Let's go!"

I walked over to a body and smashed another head after pulling my black bandana up to block the stench. I walked over the the next one as Jacqui helped jim with the body. I wasn't paying attentionunitl I heard Jacqui yell out a sentence that chilled my blood.

"A walker got him! A walker got him!" I straightened up and turned to see everyone foming ring around my uncle. I ran to try to get to him but Rick holds me back. Daryl and T-Dog get a hold of him and lift his shirt up. The bite was nasty. I just stared.

"Im ok, Im ok, Im ok." I heard him say over and over again. He looked like he was about to fall. I ran over to steady him after breaking out of Rick's grip.

They were in a circle, trying to decide what to do about my Uncle. I didn't even want to think about what they were going to do. I just kept giving Jim water and stayed by his side. All of a sudden Daryl came at Jim with his pick ax and I planted my self right infront of him while Rick and Shane were yelling to him to stop him. I stayed right infront of Jim and looked Daryl right in the eye as he stopped. "Don't you dare touch my uncle."

Rick stopped behind him and pointed a gun at the back of his head. "We don' tkill the living."

"We may not agree on a lot of things. But this we do." Shane sadi as he stepped infront of me.

"That's funny, commin' from a man pointing a gun at ma head." Daryl said as he walked away. I glared at him as he left, becoming extremely protective of what remaianign family I have left.

Rick picked Jim up and lead him "somewhere safe." Bullshit. There is nowhere safe any more.

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry about the time but its graduation time and I have a busy 2 months ahead. Then ill be gone all summer so I don't think ill update as much as I want during the summer but there will be posts. Also, I am going to try to get as far into the series as I can before I graduate. Im sorry this one is so short. **

**Also, pleeeeeaaase review! I love it when people ereveiw. (thank you to the one who did ). I look forward to hearing from you!**

**-Scarlet tribe**


	5. Chapter 5 trees and saints

Goodbyes and diseases

I sat with Jim in the RV and watched over him, kept him company. HE would ofen hack up a lung into a pale next to his bed. The fact that he had to die like this was becoming more apparent and my tough side was starting to crack. I don't know how well I'm gonna take it when he passes. Will I be able to end him when he is a walker?

Rick and Lori came in. Rick talked to us for a few minutes and Lori had asked me to come with her for some more water. I looked at Jim, worried ot leave him. He nodded that I should go. I hesitated but got up and followed lori. WE both got water and talked a bit.

"Had they made a decision?" I asked. I wasn't going to let them kill him no matter hwat they deided. I just needed to know incase I needed to start planning a way out.

Lori gave me an unreadable look. "Yea, almost none of them want to kill him. The only ones for it were Daryl and Dale." Dale? There must be more to his side of the story. However, I felt immense relfeif that I wasn't going to have to try to stop them from hurting Jim. I think lori could tell. "You hve been through so much. You must be exhausted, and now about to loose another person. I am so sorry. If you need anything, let me or Rick know, you can trust us, count on us." I nodded. She was very blunt, so I guess it's my turn.

"It would just be nice to get a break ya' know? Stop having to wait 'till he's dead. He is dying and there is nothing I can do about it but hold his hand and watch him die." I say.

"I take it this isn't the first time this has happened to you." Lori said. I sat on the ground and she crouched down. "No, best friend got bit. Just a small little bite. I was with her through the entire thing. I held her hand when she died. It took so long, felt like forever. Now I get to watch my uncle die." I say looking at the ground.

Lori places a hand on my back. "You still have us. You will get through this. I may not have known you long, but you seem like a strong person." I nodded in thanks.

WE were on the road. I sat in back with Jim trying to keep him comfortable but every bump brought him intense pain and I was starting to wear me down. I may seem like a heartless person who is cold and apathetic to the world around me, but I cannot stand to see someone in pain, it nearly breaks my heart.

It seemed like we were driving forever when the RV started making odd noises. It sputtered to a stop and Dale got off the vehicle. I stayed with Jim even as Jacqui came to give me break. I still sat by Jim.

"we stop?" he mumbled.

"Yea."Jacccqui said. "we'll be back on the road soon. Just sit tight."

"No, no I'm done. I'm done." He mumbled. He was giving up, letting go.

"Uncle Jim, just hang on a bit longer, you can do it. We are almost there." I tried to reason with him. I was begging for him to hang on. "Maybe some one at the CDC can help." He shook his head.

"I won't last one more mile. Just let me go." He said. I felt tears swell in my eyes but I forced them back. Jacqui went to go tell Rick.

"Come here." Jim motioned for me to come closer. I leaned in and took his hands. He was on fire. "You stick with Rick, he'll take care of you, give you guys a new start. Stay alive and do as he tells you ok? Promise me that." I nod. He reaches into his pocket but before I could learn what it was, Rick came back in.

"Dakota, could you give us a minute?" I nod and exit.

* * *

I sat outside and drank some water. A few minutes later, RIck came out, hat in his hands and a look of sorrow. "Jim wants to be left behind."

I blocked out the small conversation that came after that. My uncle was giving up. I guess it was his time.

Rick and Shane helped jim up to a tree and set him to rest against it. "Ha, look at that, another tree." he breathed. I thought he looked peaceful there. It suited him to, to die with a tree. Jim was a quiet, gentle soul. Shane apologized but Jim assured him it was OK. the breeze felt nice on him. I bet it would after he was burning up. I watched as people went up to him and said their goodbyes. I watched as Jacqui gave him a kiss and people giving him words of comfort. Even Daryl gave a nod of respect and compassion. As he walked past me, he gave me a nodd of respect and his hand clapped my shoulder. I walked up and kneeled infront of the uncle i had justgotten and was aout to say goodbye to.

"Come here." I leaned in and hugged him gently. He hugged me as good as he could in his condition. I leaned back and looked at him. He opened his hand and in it was a small necklace. A small thin gold chain wiht a small pendent on it. I took it from his hand and studied the pendant. It was small and thin but had a raised image of Saint Christopher, the saint of travelers. "Keep it. It was your mom's." I nodded and mutterd a thanks.

"DOn't cry for me. I'm going home, seeing my family again, please don't cry for me." He asked. I nodded and held back the tears. I put it around my neck. "I'm glad i got to see you, even if it was for a little while." I say. He smiled and nodded. "Me too, now go on. DOn't get left behind and stick with Rick. He is gonna look after you now. I asked him and he's gonna look after you now." I nodded. I got up and started to walk away.

"See ya around, kid." He said. I turned and offered a small smile. I waved and said "See you around, Uncle Jim." and i walked back to the RV. Rick was waiting for me. I stood onfront of him and he watched my face closely, waiting for me to start crying. I didn't. I looked to him to see what he wanted.

"I don't think you should be in the RV for a bit." I understood, hell i didnt even want to be in the RV but there was one problem.

"Well then where the hell do you expect me to ride?" i asked. He nodded to a pick up truck.

"Oh. Rick, are you sure-"

"It's fine i already asked him to take you. YOu don't need to be in the RV. Ride with Daryl, get some fresh air. Breathe." I nodded and picked my bag holding my only posessions and started walkign ot the truck. I looked at Jim as i was walking. I think he was asleep or resting his eyes. He was still breathing.

WHen i reached the passeneger side of the truck, I stood outside the door and just looked at the Dixon boy. he looked back at me. "Well get in. Don't make me leave your ass." I opened the door and climbed in, not bothering to buckle up. It would take an idiot to crash right now. He started his truck as the others started their vehicles. One by one they started off. I started to fiddle with the necklace around my neck. As we passed the tree Jim was leaning against, I looked to him and found his eyes were open and looking right at me, he was still alive and he smiled softly as we drove past. My eyes didn't leave him until we went around a corner. I felt the tears starting to fall slowly. I thought about what it must have been like to be lef tbehind, watching everyone leave you, knowing at any minute you are going to die. I started to feel intense guilt and the tears came faster. I leaned forward to put my head on my knees and let out a small sob. I felt a hand pat my back briefly as Daryl said quietly "Let it out now, girl." and his hand left to return to driving.

I continued to cry hard for about an hour until i had nothing left to cry out. Daryl said nothing, he just let me cry. By the time i calmed down, i felt myself come back together and my strong will came back. I had to move on, would Jim want me to cry the rest of my short (or long) life? I don't think so.

I sat up and dried my face off. "thanks." i muttered. he hummed a response.

I looked at my necklace and a small laugh of amusement gave me a small smile. Daryl looked at me funny. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just Saint Christopher protecting us travelers." I replied. He just looked a little confused. "Patron Saint of travelers. Funny 'cause we're all travelers, nomads, wanderers!" i say with a goofy voice. Daryl just nodds in response. "So I take it you feel better."

"Yea. Rick said i needed air, and a break from the glum people." he nodded in agreement.

"THose people don't get it. Ya need space, and they'd say something so stupid." he said. I nodded.

"So where are we headed? i haven't really payed atention much."

"CDC. they are supposed to have answers." He responded. I nodded. "WE almost there." he added. I nodded again.

"I hope it's still there." i said as i leaned against the window and looked out of it.

"It sure as hell better be." Dixon responded.

* * *

hey guys. I hope this is long enough for ya! so i was watchin jims death scene while writing this nd i kinda wanted to cry hahaha. so id love some reveiws and comments cuz i looove hearing from yall. I hopethis is long enough and well written. thx for reading!

stay fresh my lovelies!

insanely yours,

Scarlet


End file.
